


FORGOTTEN ANGELS

by Khilla_02zero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Depression, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Forgiveness, Good Peter Hale, Guardian Angels, Innocent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Other, Reincarnation, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilla_02zero/pseuds/Khilla_02zero
Summary: Dia menatap kearah cermin didepan, dengan wajah penuh luka dan kesedihan. Menyisingkan lengan bajunya, ia melihat tangan pucatnya yang rapuh..Mengambil sebuah silet tipis yang sudah dia siapkan, ia berjalan masuk kedalam air. Mengabaikan dingin, ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mulai memotong dalam.. begitu pula yang selanjutnya.Membiarkan darah menetes keluar, dia tersenyum tenang....Setidaknya dia lebih baik disana di banding disini, dan kedua kelopak matanya mulai tertutup..Selamat tinggal...





	1. Before All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.. maafkan jika cerita ini nantinya aneh.. karena aku baru saja tiba di fandom ini.. dan maaf jika ada salah kata atau kata kata yang kurang berkenan.. aku harap kalian suka...
> 
> Tinggalkan komentar, dan saran.. aku harap 2 hal tersebut bersifat mendukung kay?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oke.. sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena sudah lama tidak Up Date.. karena aku mempunyai banyak aktivitas disekolah.. kemudian, aku juga mengedit Semua Chapterku dan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik..   
> maafkan aku!!   
> semoga kalian menikmati membaca cerita ini!! ada beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian.. bye bye...

Sambil memakirkan jeepnya didepan halaman Hale, Stiles mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan memikirkan hal hal positif yang sudah selama ini paket ' **itu** ' lakukan. JIka kalian bertanya tanya, Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu? Karena kita 'sepertinya' tahu pack sangat protect padanya.  _Maka kalian semua salah!_  sudah berbulan bulan pack itu mengabaikannya, padahal stiles selalu membantu mereka, mencari segala informasi yang ada dan tak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, walau pun sebenarnya Lydia juga ikut membantu mencari informasi.

_Huh..._

Entah mengapa, saat dia memikirkan itu. Dia ingin menydudutkan diri disuatu tempat gelap dan tak pernah keluar sampai semua selesai. Dia sudah lelah, dipandang hanya sebagai manusia lemah, yang tak bisa melawan musuh atau monster didalam dirinya sendiri. Menatap kedepan, dia masih menimang nimang, antara turun dan bertemu dengan mereka.. atau tetap disini dan memutar kemudi berjalan pulang. 

Setelah lama, Akhirnya stiles memilih turun dari jeep dan berjalan menuju rumah Derek. Belum sempat mengetuk pintu dan masuk, ia mendengar perdebatan yang dilakukan pack. Mencoba tenang, stiles perlahan masuk kedalam rumah itu dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding, saat ia mendengar Scott menyebut kan namanya. Tapi bukan memanggil dirinya, tapi berkata pada pack.

"Stiles hanya manusia, dia juga tidak bisa lakukan apapun!" seru Scott pada semua orang. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan manusia lemah seperti dia ada disini terus, apa kalian mau jadi tamengnya? atau bahkan korban dari usaha melindungi Stilinski muda itu!? tidakkah kalian lelah dan kesal padanya? dia selalu saja menarik berbagai masalah.. dia magnetnya!"

"Scott! Aku tahu maksudmu itu. Tapi, kita membutuhkannya dalam menggapai informasi! Juga melewati bubuk Wolfsbane, dia satu satunnya yang bisa..." Jelas Derek.

"hah? dia? Kita masih ada Lydia juga ada Danny.. dan lagi pula mereka lebih hebat dibanding stiles!" Banding scott kembali.

"Yeah.. itu benar, kita ada Lyds dan Danny disini.. jadi, kenapa kita perlu stiles?? dia hanya bisa mengandalkan kata kata sarcasticnya saja.. dia juga tak sekuat dan sepintar Danny dalam teknologi, walau dia jelas lebih pintar dibanding siapapun di sekolah.." jelas Isaac yang ikut angkat bicara dan akhirnya membuat hening disana.

Tak lama, akhirnya Derek angkat suara, "Kurasa itu ada benarnya, lagi pula.. aku tak pernah menyukainya.. atau bahkan mencintainnya..." Jelas Derek dengan tenang, dan dibalas senyum puas dari scott dan tatapan bingung dari semua orang. 

"tunggu Der, bukan kah kamu dan dia pacaran.. dan kenapa kamu bialng begitu tiba tiba?!" Seru Cora.

"apa peduliku!" bentaknya balik. Tanpa mereka sadari, stiles mulai menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh, saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Derek  _tidak pernah menyukainya_  serta semua orang termasuk orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara, sudah membuangnya, kecuali Cora yang terlihat membelanya _._

"Tapi ponakan, apa kau tak sadar bahwa ia adalah belahan jiwa mu?"  tanya peter yang terlihat muak dan kesal, entah mengapa saat melihat tingkah laku ponakkan kecilnya itu. Yang akhirnya menarik perhatian semua orang kembali disana.

"belahan jiwa huh? really? NO! Aku tak pernah menganggap bocah itu sebagai belahan jiwa ku..  _sialan_!  hanya Paige atau Jennifer.. yang benar benar ku cintai dan lebih ** _pantas menjadi belahan jiwaku..._** " bantah derek.

"Oh ponakan.. kau benar benar tak sadar ya... aku benar benar kecewa.. bagaimana kalau ibumu tahu itu.."

"huh.. mengapa kau perlu kecewa.. apa pedulimu padanya? apa jangan jangan kau tengah tertarik pada anak itu? huh.. kini kamu menjadi seorang pedophile peter.. menjijikkan! huh.. mencoreng nama keluarga kita.." 

"huh? Apa?  kamu bodoh ya? Aku berbicara sesuai fakta.. dan apa apa an kamu itu.. berkata aku pedophile. Aku paman mu dan lebih tua dibanding kamu! Hormati aku!! Dan fine,  Baik, setidaknya aku sudah bilang kepadamu dan.. aku tidak akan memaksamu derek, mungkin kamu akan sadar suatu saat nanti.. saat kamu tahu pentingnya dia bagimu!" jelas peter kemudian pergi ke lantai atas, karena ia muak dengan pembicaraan ini, yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Cora.

Membiarkan peter dan Cora naik ke atas terlebih dahulu, mereka semua hanya mengamati punggung 2 warewolf Hale disana. menghembuskan nafas lelah, Derek melihat kearah para anggota Packnya. melihat itu, entah mengapa mendorong rasa ingin tahu dari isaac.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" Tanya isaac bingung

"Dia akan Kita keluarkan dari pack.." jelas Scott tenang.

"Dan kita hanya akan mengeluarkannya? tidakkah kamu ingin bermain sesuatu padanya?. dia adalah orang yang membunuh Ally, Scott!?, lagi pula bukan kah kita tak akan menjadi temannya lagi.. buat apa, kan?" Ujar Jackson.

"Jangan ingatkan lagi aku.. Jackass, tapi ya.. kurasa ide bagus.." muncul seringai kecil di ujung bibir mereka berdua. Yang kemudian pertemuan pack itu di hentikan sementara, karena mereka harus mengurus sesuatu.

Mengetahui akhir pembicaraan itu, juga kesempatannya, akhirnya stiles segera pergi dari sana. Dia sudah muak. Di halaman, saat ia akan masuk kedalam jeepnya, mobil lydia berhenti disampingnya.

Membuka kaca jendela, lydia mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi segera diberi isyarat diam oleh stiles. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi segera lydia mematikan mesinnya dan berjalan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Stiles.. ada apa?? Kenapa kamu disini, bukannya masuk?" Tanya nya bingung.

"Tidak.. aku tak bisa.. huh.. A-aku harus pulang, kurasa aku lupa sesuatu"

"Benarkah??" 

"Hahaha..  _idk_.. maybe yes?" 

"You lie.."

"Not.. i never lie to you.. and.. Why?"

"Karena aku tahu siapa kamu, stiles.."

"Really queen?? kau tak tahu semuanya tentangku... bahkan rahasia ku.."

"I know! and.. stop don't call me that!! huh.. ini tentang Pack kan? jujur! but, okay, Fine.. jika kamu tak mau membahasnya. kurasa aku akan masuk dulu..."

"Tunggu Lyds, bisa kau rahasiakan kedatangan ku?" Tanya stiles. Mengerutkan keningnya bigung, lydia semakin curiga akan hal ini.

"stiles.. semua tebakan ku, itu benar kan.." tuduh Lydia

"itu, tidak... oh.. baik!! nanti aku akan beritahu kamu, tapi kumohon.. jangan beritahu siapapun.. kalau aku disini lyds" pinta Stiles. Menghela nafas lelah lydia akhirnya mengiya kan permintaan stiles

"Baik.. tapi, kamu janji jika ada apa apa beritahu aku, kamu sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara." Ujar lydia yang kemudian meningalkan stiles.

Setelah memastikan lydia masuk, stiles segera masuk dan pergi dengan kecepatan yang bisa ia lakukan. Sambil menahan isakkannya, dia mulai menghentikan lajunya dan menangis sekeras kerasnya di jeepnya.

"Kenapa.. kenapa ini terjadi, semua orang menyalahkanku. Aku padahal sudah mèngapaikan kebencian itu. Aku padahal sudah membiarkan mereka memanfaatkan ku.. kenapa???!!! Ibuuuu, aku ingin bersamamu saja ibu.. aku membenci semua ini" teriak stiles sambil memukul setir mobilnya kesal.

Setelah puas, akhirnya ia segera menjalankan mobilnya kembali pulang kerumahnya.  
.  
.  
Tak lama akhirnya ia sampai dirumaahnya dan, dia melihat mobil patroli ayahnya disana. " _Ayah sudah pulang ya?_ " Pikir stiles sambil berjalan masuk.

"Ayah??" Pangil stiles sambil membuka pintu, dan bau alkohol mengantam indra penciumannya.

"Ayah??" Panggil nya kembali. Dan melihat ayahnya yang setengah sadar, sembari minum alkoholnya di ruang tengah.

"Ayahh?!" Seru Stiles sambil berjalan ke ayahnya 

"Ayah.. bangun ayah.. ini akuu!" Seru stiles yang mencoba menyadarkan ayahnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ayahnya mulai sadar, tapi sebuah tampang kebencian muncul didepan wajahnya.

" **Pergi kau dasar pembunuh!"**  Seru ayahnya dengan nada kesal dan sinis. Yang membuat stiles terdiam membeku.

" _Ayah..._ " guman stiles ketakutan.

" **Pergi dari hadapan ku keparat! Kau membuat dia pergi! Kau pembunuh sialan!!"**

_'Prang!!'_

Seru ayahnya kembali sambil membanting botol minumnya hingga pecah.

Dengan ketakutan Stiles, akhinya berlari naik kekamarnya dan bersembunyi didalamnya.  
Menenangkan tubuhnya yang gemetar, ia pun kemudian naik ketempat tidur. Menutup kedua matanya sambil menahan airmata yang mencoba mengalir.

" _Ayah.. hiks.. hiks.. ayah..."_  tangisnya terendam suara bantal yang ia tiduri.  _Ibu.. apa aku tak bisa bersamamu?? Aku lelah.. aku ingin bersamamu ibu.._  
Batinnya lelah.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia puas menangis. Stiles berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, dan mencari  _jurnal_  yang ia simpan dibawah bantal tempat tidurnya.   
Tersenyum lemah, ia pun mulai menulis semua yang ia alami.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Today, 4 April

 _Seperti biasanya, tak ada yang istimewa. Aku tak tahu ingin menceritakan apa.. karena ya.. sama saja setiap hari.. tak ada yang peduli,diabaikan, hanya tukang onar, dan_ **_pembunuh_ ** _. Aku tahu.. tapi, bagaimana lagi?? Juga.. kenapa dia menyematkan kata pembunuh itu.. Ini sudah ke-entah berapa kali- ayah membentakku dan seperti itu. Oke, Aku mungkin sudah terbiasa.. tapi jujur itu masih menyakitkan.. dan aku mencoba menanggungnya._  
_Well,_ _mungkin hanya ada beberapa yang menyadari pesan ku ini..._ **_Carnation (yellow)_ ** _._ _.. if you know, and  The pack doesn't know about this ... so, keep it a secret.._ _Ha.. ha.. ,_

_manis bukan dari dulu hidupku??_

_Bahkan dengan orang yang ku sukai.._

_Oh.. dan.. kamu Sourwolf, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang katakan itu tadi... baik, jika itu yang kamu inginkan.. itu artinya kamu ingin putus kan? dan aku dikeluarkan dari pack bukan? itu baik baik saja.. tapi masalahnya hanya 1, kenapa harus berbohong jika kamu tak pernah menyukai orang itu.. kamu telah menghancurkan hatinya, kamu tahu itu.._

_Huh.. aku mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya, dan tak apa, jika itu membuatmu lebih baik._

_Hahaha.. my sour-oh tidak.. kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan lagi bukan.. dan, aku tak memiliki hak untuk memanggilmu begitu kan? tak apa.. maaf,  Tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu selalu Der..._  
.  
.  
_Walau aku tahu,Fakta itu dan kau tak menyukai aku lagi, tapi aku selalu menunggumu..._ _walau menyakitkan.._  
.  
.

.  
TBC?


	2. Discrepant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.. aku kembali..  
> Dan Kuharap kalian masih suka dengan cerita yang agak absurd ini.. ,  
> berikan komentar dan saran yang kalianbinginkan tetapi jangan lupa hal tersebut bersifat positif  
> Trimakasihhh !!!!

Setelah kejadian kemarin, dia masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Itu semua masih membekas, walau kejadian fisik masih belum dilakukan oleh mereka. Tapi mental, itu sudah membuatnya Down. Dan pagi ini ia berusaha membuatnya berjalan sama seperti biasanya, seperti kalian tahu.. tak ada suara ayahnya yang membangunkannya -walau hanya terkadang,itu pun kalau dia ingat, dan dia merasa itu sudah bertahun tahun yang lalu-

Menghela nafas lelah, Segera ia bangun menuju kekamar mandi dan menyelesaikan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Selanjutnya berganti pakaian, dan.. yah ia turun ke lantai bawah. Disana ia melihat pecahan kaca semalam sudah hilang.   
Berjalan kearah kulkas, ia melihat catatan kecil ayahnya.  
.  
\-- _ **Ps. Stiles.. ayah minta maaf, dan ayah pergi bekerja dulu, mungkin nanti malam ayah juga tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu. Ada kasus yang harus diselesaikan, jangan lupa pergi ke sekolah. Juga kunci rumah dan telpon Scott atau teman temanmu jika butuh bantuan. Oke.. I LOVE YOU!!**_

**_ps*pecahan kaca itu sudah ku bersihkan.. jadi tak usah khawatir, dan ayah benar benar minta maaf.._ **

Selesai ia membaca, ia hanya tersenyum kecut. ' _Ha.. ha.. ha...Kau pembohong yang baik ayah.._   _aku cukup lelah mendengar ocehanmu kemarin malam.. dan kini kau mulai menutup luka yang sudah terbuka? Kau tak bisa.._ ' pikir stiles kecewa sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu.

Meminumnya dengan cepat, segera ia melihat jam. Dan kurang 30 menit lagi, jam masuk.   
Mengambil tas dan kunci jeepnya, segera ia berlari dan mulai berkendara.  
.  
.  
Setelah lama perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai ditempat dimana ia tak pernah inginkan kembali. Well, sekolahnya. ' _Hah.. lewati seperti biasa, mereka tak kan menyadari kamu.._ ' batin Stiles sambil berjalan masuk ke sekolahnya, dan menuju lokernya.

Tapi sayang, baru saja ia sampai Scott tiba tiba muncul entah dari mana.  
"STILES!" Serunya yang mau tak mau Stiles harus melihat ke arahnya.   
Dengan senyum dipaksakan, ia menjawab panggilan Scott.

"Oh... hey.." jawabnya, yang kemudian ia membuka loker dan mengambil beberapa buku.

"Well, kamu kemana kemari??" 

"ah.. itu-"

" apa kau lupa pertemuan pack??" Tanya scott yang akhirnya membuat Stiles membeku terdiam. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, terutama jantungnya-karena ia tahu Warewolf bisa mendengarkannya-.

"hey man, tidak..  Aku terlalu bersemangat tentang menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahku"  _kebohongan yang manis walau itu tidak 100% bohong_ "jadi yaaa.. akhirnya aku lupa waktu, maaf... dan Kau tahu ayahku belum pulang sejak 3 hari yang lalu"  _akting yang manis bukan.. bahkan aku tak tahu bahwa aku bisa melakukan ini'._

 _"hu.._  kau tahu, kau sangat dibutuhkan dalam  _misi_ ini.. tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. nanti ada pertemuan pack.. dan aku ingin kamu datang...."

"okay... dan jam berapa itu?"

"Yeah.. jam-" belum selesai Scott berbicara, tak terasa tiba tiba bel masuk berdering.

"Oh sial.. oke stiles, nanti sepulang sekolah.. aku akan memberitahumu jam berapa rapat itu dimulai... sampai nanti" seru Scott sambil berjalan pergi.

"Oke byeee"  _dan.. apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba tiba dia mengajakku ke pertemuan pack.. bukankah mereka ingin membuangku? itu lah yang mereka bahas kemarin.. atau mereka ingin aku kembali? itu gak mungkin..._   _itu khayalan.._ '

Sambil berjalan ke kelas, Stiles dapat melihat bahwa Jackson sudah ada disana bersama dengan Issac. Dan mereka berdua menatap Stiles dengan pandangan bosan dan sedikit kebencian mungkin???,

' _pertama scott tiba tiba ingin mengajakku pertemuan pack..  yang kedua, tapi kelihatannya.. tidak deh. Mereka berdua menatap seperti ingin membunuh.._ _jadi.. ku ansumsikan mereka tak ingin aku disana aslinya dan hanya memanfaatkanku. Oh.. god.. so sweet..._ _and aku ingin_ _hilang saja dari sini..._ _'_  batinnya sambil berjalan masuk.

Mengabaikan kehadiran 2 orang itu, stiles mengambil bangku depan dan mengambil hpnya, mencari beberapa hal sambil menunggu Mrs. Lyra datang. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, seorang wanita bersurai kecoklatan masuk dan menyapa.

"Pagi anak anak! Bagaimana kabar kalian???" Tanyanya dengan ceria.

"Fine... Miss Arnold"

"Okey, kali ini kita akan adakan ulangan!" Serunya yang membuat seluruh anak dikelas menghela nafas berat.

"Hey, kenapa kalian sepertinya kesal... ayolah.. soal takkan sulit okey.. dan semua buku masukkan dan hanya bolpoint diatas meja" ujarnya kembali sambil membagikan lembaran soalnya Kepada seluruh siswa.

"baik.. kalian bisa kerjakan soal soalnya sekarang!"

Melihat kesekeliling, Stiles menghembuskan nafas senang. ' _Setidaknya 2 orang itu tidak memberiku tatapan itu kembali, dan.. aku harus segera menyelesaikannya jika ingin segera bebas_ _'_  batinnya kemudian mulai mengerjakan soal soal itu secepat yang dia bisa.

Dan dalam 20 menit kemudian, semua soal yang diberikan akhirnya terjawab semua. Mengecek kembali, segera ia maju dan mengumpulkan jawabannya.

"Miss Arnold, saya sudah selesai" ujar stiles sambil menyerahkan kertas jawaban itu dan dipandang seluruh kelas.

"Baik, coba saya liat.. jika benar kamu bisa keluar untuk kelas berikutnya" sambil mengambil kertas yang diberikan, ia mengecek jawaban stiles.

5 menit kemudian, Mrs Lyra tersenyum dan memperbolehkan Stiles keluar dari kelas karena jawabannya sudah benar.

Menghembuskan nafas senang ia segera keluar dan menuju kelokernya, melihat daftar pelajaran yang ada dia menghela nafas kembali.

"Okey, baik.. kelas berikutnya adalah sejarah dengan Scott dan kira, kemudian kelas Matematika aku terbebas dengan mereka, istirahat sebaiknya keperpustakaan itu pilihan terbaik, dan fisika juga terbebas dari pack,  akhirnya.. kimia bersama mereka lagi and Mr Harris.. oh god ..." ujarnya lelah.  
\---------  
_-ps.aku tidak tahu jam sekolah disana bagaimana dan jam sekolah di teenwolf atau di Usa, jadi aku menyesuaikan dengan apa yang kupikirkan.. okey, jadi aku minta maaf-_  
_\---------_  
Menutup matanya sebentar ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke  loker, dia mencoba menguatkan dirinya sementara sebelum pergi kekelas berikutnya. karena kelas selanjutnya pasti akan buruk juga, well.. hidup Stiles Stilinski kelihatannya tak kan pernah tenang..  
.  
.  
Tak terasa sudah jam pulang, dan ajaibnya guru kimia  **terbaik**  disekolah ini aka  _Mr Harris_  tidak memberi dia detensi seperti biasa.

 _Setidaknya aku bebas kali ini_  batinnya senang dan segera menuju kelokernya.

Tepat baru saja ia sampai, dia melihat Scott dkk -issac, Jackson, scott, malia, kira, byod, dan erica- sedang disana sepertinya menunggu dia.  
_Wah.. aku lupa.. masalah lain muncul..._  batinnya.

Menghela nafas sebentar, dia menguatkan dirinya sendiri.   
"Hey! Ada apa kalian berada di depan lokerku?? Karna Yang ku ingat hanya Scott yang akan memberi tahuku sesuatu tentang pertemuan  _pack_..." Tanya Stiles .

"Diam Stilinski.. " ujar Jackson sambil meyilangakn lengannya.

"Owh baik.. dan ya.. aku tahu, tp tidak seperti biasanya kalian semua ada disini.."

"Stiles..  aku ingin kamu datang kali ini.. dan tak ada toleran.. jika kau tak hadir" 

Dengan aneh, Stiles melihat kearah mereka. "Kay.. jika itu yang kalian inginkan, jika aku terlambat tak apa kan? lagi pula.. aku harus pulang dulu"

"Oke, nanti jam 4 kita kumpul di Loteng Derek.." pesannya yang kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan stiles sendiri.  
' _Ha.. ha.. ha.. aku benci mereka.._  'Pikir stiles kecut.

' _Hm.. kemana aku pergi setelah ini?_ _Kurasa aku harus pergi menenangkan diri.. ayah juga tidak akan pulang hari ini. Jadi dia gak tahu kalau aku tidak sedang dirumah._ _'_  Pikir kembali.

Segera ia masuk ke jeepnya dan mengendarainya menjauh dari sekolah dan menuju kesebuah tempat  yang dimana tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya, setelah ia dibuang dari dunia ini.

Turun dari jeepnya, ia melangkah dalam diam menuju 'tempat itu'.   
"Hai ibu.." sapanya lembut sambil duduk di pinggir batu nisannya. Tak terasa airmata terjatuh dari matanya,

"Ibuuuu.. apa ini hukumanku? Karena aku telah membunuh mu??  Ibu.. kumohon, jawablah..  Kenapa ibu??? Jika aku sudah tak pantas untuk hidup lagi, kenapa aku harus hidup?? Jika aslinya aku yang harus mati, kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja? Sudah berkali kali aku menanyakan ini ibuu aku lelah!!" Serunya sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Apakah.. ini hidup yang kujalani?" Tanyanya lirih. Dan menundukkan kepalanya ke pinggiran makam ibunya.

"Aku lelah ibu... aku ingin bersamamu.." ujarnya sambil menutup kedua matanya kelelahan akhirnya tak terasa ia mulai jatuh tetidur.

Tanpa Stiles sadari, seorang wanita memakai gaun putih berdiri belakangnya dan berjongkok disampingnya. Melihat kearah stiles dengan senyum sedih dia membelai rambut pendek stiles dengan lembut.

" _Bersabar lah.. kamu tidak akan sendiri.. percayalah itu..  tuhan memberimu keajaiban yang tak orang miliki... Kamu harus kuat, untuk menghadapi keadaan ini.._   _karena aku yakin kamu bisa, dan kamu adalah malaikat kecil yang menyinari segala kegelapan.. walau pun harus terjebak dalam kegelapan itu.., tenang saja.. aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu.. bertahanlah sebentar lagi, ada rencana kecil yang_ _ **dia**_ _siapkan untukmu.._ " ujar wanita itu yang kemudian mengecup ujung kepala stiles lembut dan pergi menghilang.  
.  
.  
' _Drttt!!'_

Setelah beberapa saat wanita itu hilang, Stiles terbangun oleh suara Hpnya.

"Ah sial!!" Serunya kaget saat melihat jam. Kini jam 5 lebih 30, dan stiles sudah sangat terlambat aka.. terlambat 1 jam 30 menit -wow..- . Segera berdiri tanpa harus memperhatikan keadaan dirinya. Ia berlari sekuat tenanga, menuju kearah jeepnya dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang sekiranya masih wajar baginya.

Tak lama, akhirnya ia sampai dikediaman keluarga Hale. Mengambil nafas panjang ia, segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju kearah rumah tersebut.   
Baru saja ia memegang gangang pintu, tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka dan ia dihadapkan oleh wajah Derek yang tak bersahbat.

"Oh.. hei sourwolf!" Panggilnya dengan senyum terpaksa.

" **Masuk segera** " ujarnya dengan nada perintah yang kental. Yang membuat stiles, langsung membeku ketakutan.  
Tak ingin mengambil resiko, akhirnya stiles masuk dan melihat wajah para  ** _sahabatnya_** -kecuali lydia, cora dan peter- marah.

 _Owh okey.. dapat masalah besar aku_  batinnya sambil tersenyum miring. Segera ia ambil tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka, agar tidak menjadi masalah.

"Baik stiles sudah disini, jadi kalian jelaskan tentang apa yang sudah kita rencanakan tadi.. dan kau tak bisa  **menolaknya,** paham!" Jelas Derek dengan nada kesal.

"Well, baik.. sejak kapan aku memiliki pilihan.. jadi, cepat jelaskan" jawab Stiles sarcastic.

"Huh.. ada 2 omega Warewolf masuk tanpa izin di wilayah kita, dan telah menyebabkan beberapa terror, jadi kita akan melawan nya.. dan kita pasti akan memakai wolfsbane untuk melumpuhkannya. Jadi.." jelas Kira sambil menahan penjelasan akhirnya dan menoleh ke Scott.

"Kita memerlukan mu untuk menjadi penebar bubuk tersebut. Karena kamu satu satunya yang bisa.." sambung Scott sambil menatap tajam kearah Stiles.

 _'Ya.. dan terjadi lagi, akhirnya aku jadi korban kesekian kalinya. dan dia bilang satu satunya? bullshit! padahal masih ada Danny, dan Lydia..'_ batin Stiles. Menyatukan kedua tangannya, stiles menatap mereka.

"Baik.., dan kapan kita lakukan?" Jawabnya santai.

"besok, sekitar jam 10 malam. Jangan sampai telat lagi seperti ini Stiles" jawab Derek tanpa memandang Stiles.

"Hm.. baik, dan ini sudah selesai kan??" _aku harap ya"_ karena Aku harus pulang. Aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam dan mengirimkan ke kantor ayahku.. " ujar Stiles bohong sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar mengabaikan tatapan sengit mereka semua- tentu saja kecuali peter, cora dan lydia-   
.  
.  
.  
Didalam jeepnya, Stiles tak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Dia hanya duduk termenung dan menatap dalam diam kearah depan. Tanpa ia sadari, airmata turun menetes. Membasahi punggung tangannya, jujur dia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Ia menjadi boneka yang mereka gunakan saat dibutuhkan, dan dibuang saat tak tak berguna.

"Hidup nemang kejam ya.." ujarnya lirih.

' _Tapi kau tak bisa bergerak jika kau terlalu terpacu pada masalalu.. stiles.. walau itu hanya beberapa menit yang lalu.._ _'_ batinnya mencoba menghibur, dan menghapus airmata yang mengering.

Mencoba tersenyum lemah, ia akhirnya memilih segera meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan segera menghidupkan mobilnya. Kemudian mengemudi pelan.

Sambil menghapus airmata kering kesekian kalinya, akhirnya ia memilih menepi sebentar dan menenangkan dirinya. Sebelum masuk ke mode serangan panik, menekan dadanya dan menutup matanya. Ia mencoba membayangkan kenangan indah dipikirannya.

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya dia tenang, melihat ke kursi bagian belakang. Ia mendapati tas coklat tua yang terlupakan disana, segera ia mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat perekam milik ibunya beserta kaset pita.

Mencobanya, kemudian ia pun mulai bercerita..

 _"Today,_  5  _april_...  
_Hey.. lama tak melakukan rekaman ini lagi.. sudah sekitar 3 bulan ya.. dan_   _kurasa perjalanan hidup Stiles Stiliski_ _masih terus berlanjut dan_ _menderita... ya.. kurasa itu benar, mungkin?_ " ujarnya dengan nada lelah.

 _"okay.. kita mulai.. Pagi ini seperti biasa.. dan ya, ayah tak ada dirumah, ia tengah pergi yang katanya.. dia tengah ada tugas. Dan bilang 'ayah takkan pulang_.. _.' huh, dia pikir aku tidak tahu? sampai kapan dia akan memainkan hal seperti itu?  aku bosan.. dan ku yakin dia akan pulang sekitar 3 hari kemudian.. setelah hari ulang tahunku.. tunggu apa? Stiles Freaking Stilinski punya hari ulang tahun!! owh... bahkan aku yakin tak ada yang tahu"_

 _"jika kamu bertanya tanya mengapa? karena dia ingin lari dari semua tentang ibu. Dan Semua tentang ibu.. ada didalam diriku, termasuk kematiannya. Jadi bisa ku maklumi.. juga Mana ada orang yang mau mengingat kenangan menyakitkan?  tidak ada bukan.. dan yeah, dia juga.._. _walau begitu, pandang aku sedikit saja.. apa dia tak bisa? apa dia hanya selalu ingin kabur dari kenyataan ini?"_

_"huh.. aku lelah.. tapi aku masih harus melanjutkan rekaman ini, karena kini kita pindah Ke hubungan ku dengan pack.. oh, wait! hey my lovely pack.. ini salamku untuk kalian semua, bahwa Stiles  Freakin Stilinski kini dalam beberapa hari lagi  hanya hidup dalam kaset tua milik ibunya.. dan berarti aku sudah bersama ibu kembali, yey!.. jadi kalian takkan mendengar ocehan memuakanku lagi.. atau menghadapi anak ADHD yang sudah tak dianggap oleh semua orang"_

_"okay.. dan tenang, jika kalian pikir aku memiliki dendam pada pack.. tidak, bahkan aku tak marah dengan kalian semua.. dan, aku masih menganggapmu saudara Scott. Walau aku yakin kamu telah memutuskan tali persaudaran ini. Kamu benar benar tak peduli denganku lagi ya? apa ini karena salahku itu? tapi.. huh, baik.. i hope you hear this.. thank you, about always protecting me.. and now, u won't do that . It's okay.."_

_"and.. Lyds, Cora, P_ _eter.. well terimakasih.. sudah mau membantu.. dan peduli, serta melindungiku secara diam diam.._ _**Cyclamen** _ _.. salam perpisahanku dalam kaset kali ini.. bye! "_

 _._  
_._  
_._  
_Tbc_


	3. Aways me..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy!!! Lama tidak jumpa.. dan, maaf ya.. aku telah meninggalkan ceritaku dalam beberapa hari/minggu.. aku lupa.. tapi, mungkin setelah ini aku kan hiatus sebentar.. karena.. habis ini aku ada Uas.. dan tugas menumpukkk.. maafkan Author !!!!

Menatap ke cermin, dia melihat keadaan dirinya. Sungguh mengenaskan.. itu yang ia pikirkan. Dengan kantong mata yang semakin gelap kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, dan juga tulang tulangnya semakin menonjol, kelihatannya dalam beberapa hari ini dia telah kehilangan berat badan secara drastis.

"well setidaknya aku masih bisa hidup sampai detik ini masih keajaiban.." ujarnya menghibur diri. Segera ia membasahi wajahnya dengan air dan menggosok giginya. Tak lama akhirnya, Stiles pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mengambil pakaiaan dilemari, ia kini memakai kaos putih polos dengan hoodie merah sebagai pelengkap, juga jeans Biru keabu abuan. Memastikan dirinya kekaca kembali, akhirnya ia pun segera turun dan mengambil kunci mobilnya tanpa mengambil sarapan dahulu. Entah mengapa dalam beberapa hari ini, nafsu makannya menghilang. ' _Mungkin ini tanda kematianku?ha..ha..ha.. itu lucu, tapi jika itu benar.. setidaknya mereka tak perlu repot dengan ku.._ ' pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Tak peduli apapun lagi, Segera ia masuk ke jeep dan mengendarai hingga sampai disekolah.  
.  
.  
.  
Sekolah itu sepi, dan yeah, itu wajar.. ini masih kurang 30 menit lagi jam masuk. Jadi.. wajar dong klo sekolah itu sepi, dalam artian masih jarang ada aktivitas siswa. Segera, ia berjalan cepat hingga sampai didepan lokernya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia pun segera membuka lokernya. Dan melihat daftar pelajaran,

"Hm.. kita lihat.. Biologi, Sejarah dunia, matematika, ekonomi dan... bhs. Ingris. Baik.. aku harus tenang.. aku bisa melewati hari ini, walau aku akhirnya akan bertemu dengan mereka semua.." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri yang kemudian dia pergi ke kelas pertama.  
.  
.  
Kelas itu masih kosong, dan tak ada orang yang ada disana. Segera, Stiles mengambil tempat didepan dan mulai bermain hpnya. Melihat tanggal sekarang tanggal 6 dan besok merupakan tanggal yang ia benci juga tanggal yang ia ingin ia lupakan.. karena besok adalah ulang tahunnya juga hari kematian ibunya.   
' _Besok ya??'_ Pikir Stiles tersenyum kecut.

' _Aku yakin tak ada yang mengingatnya kecuali hari kematian ibu.. hah.. andai_ _.._ _ibu masih hidup dan aku yang mati.. bagaimana pendapat ayah? Kurasa dia akan melupakan ku..._ '

Semakin lama ia semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya, hingga dia tak sadar bahwa kelas sekarang mulai ramai. Sampai ada seorang yang menyadarkannya,   
"hey!" Panggil suara itu yang membuat Stiles langsung mendongak. Dan melihat orang yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Oh.. hey..." balas stiles kaget.

"Apa aku boleh duduk sini.. ada yang mau kubicarakan.. sebentar saja..." pintanya.

"Eh..." melihat kesekeliling mencari tahu keberadaan Jackson atau Isaac , karna bila tidak dia dalam masalah mereka.

" kay... boleh... ada apa, Lyds??" Lanjut stiles

"Ada apa dengan mu.. ceritakan jika ada masalah, aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus"

"Maksudnya? Tenang aja kok..  _I'm fine.. okey_ "

" _Liar_.. please.. aku tahu gelagatmu Stiles, aku sudah kenal dirimu dari usia 7 thn dan kini kamu sudahku anggap seperti saudara sendiri.. ayolah.. ceritakan padaku! apa ini tentang pack atau Derek? Kalo iya.. biar aku membantu mu melawan mereka dan membelamu dihadapan mereka.. ku mohon.. aku, tak bisa melihatmu seperti itu.."

"No lyds.. no, aku tak pernah ingin kamu masuk dalam masalah ini.. cukup aku saja oke.."

"Stiles.. sudah cukup lama aku  terdiam seperti ini.. juga... Cora pasti akan membantumu, peter juga.. ayolah stiles, jika mereka menjauhimu hanya karena  _nogitsune_.. mereka bodoh! Itu bukan dirimu, itu 'dia'. kau harus berani berkata pada mereka.."

"Ya.. tapi jujur... aku sudah lelah membela diri.. juga.. tubuh  _siapa_  yang dia pakai?? Kau tahu kan... sudah lah lyds.. sebelum Jackson dan Isaac datang, cari lah tempat lain.." peringat Stiles khawatir, tersenyum lemah dia menatap Stiles.

"Baik.. tapi kumohon, biarkan kita membantu.. okey" pintanya sebelum pergi berdiri dan mengambil bangku lain

"Ya, terimakasih... lyds" _tapi mungkin tak usah.. karena aku sudah di titik terendah dari ini semua..._

Tak lama setelah Lydia pindah duduk dibelakang, Jackson dan Isaac datang. Mereka mengambil kursi dibelakang, dan Tepat disebelah lydia.

' _Kurasa mereka tak ingin ada apa apa dengan ratunya.. ya? Ha.. ha.. ha.. cuma Karena sang antagonis ada disini..'_ Pikir Stiles sambil melihat sekilas kebelakang dan tersenyum sedih.

Tak lama seorang pria masuk sambil mengenakan jas lab. "morning all" Sapanya. Yang kemudian dijawab oleh para murid.

"Baik.. pagi hari ini kita akan... bla.. bla... bla..." tak mendengarkan penjelasan guru selanjutnya, Stiles malah menatap bosan ke depan. Mengambil bolpointnya ia malah mencoret coret asal asalan dibukunya.

Yaa.. walau tidak asal juga sih, dia tengah menulis rencana untuk bagaimana cara dibisa hidup setelah nanti malam. Karena seperti yang kalian tahu, sebuah masalah muncul diantara dirinya dengan pack.. dan pack akan menendangnya keluar dari ini. Hingga hanya kemungkinan kecil pack akan memperhatikannya juga melindunginya. Well.. wajarkan Dia  hanya  _manusia tak berguna_ di pack, walau dia selalu menjadi otak mereka.

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, ia tak sadar bahwa ini telah berganti jam. Sampai Lydia menepuk pundaknya ke dua kalinya, dan ia pun tersadar. Tersenyum kecil sambil mengucapkan terimakasih Stiles Segera membawa tasnya dan berjalan ke kelas selanjutnya. Dan.. setidaknya dalam 1 hari ini ia hanya memikirkan cara menyelamatkan diri bila pack tak mau ada yang membantu.  
.  
.  
.  
Tak terasa, langit mulai sore dan kini sudah jam pulang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Stiles segera pergi menuju rumahnya untuk istirahat. Dia lelah, baik tubuh, dan mental. Stiles bahkan sampai lupa kapan ia tidur nyenyak dalam beberapa waktu ini. Dia selalu bangun saat mimpi buruk itu kembali datang, dan tak ada yang menenangkannya.. untuk beberapa saat ini, setelah ayahnya sudah muak memperhatikannya.

Lagi pula Pertemuan pack itu nanti malam jam 10, dan otomatis dia masih sisa waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin.. menyiapkan makanan untuk ayahnya yang nanti bisa dihangatkan kalau  _dia_ _mau_ _pulang_ , atau.. memperbarui buku harian sekaligus melanjutkan 'pesan' untuk -teman temannya- itu juga ide bagus.. jika kalian bertanya kapan dia mulai membuat 'pesan' untuk teman temannya, dia bahkan lupa kapan itu terjadi.. mungkin sejak teman temannya berubah? Atau sejak ibunya meninggal?? Dia tak tahu.. tapi setidaknya menulis semuanya itu di buku jurnalnya, mampu meringankan hatinya bukan?   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Akhirnya, setelah lama mengemudi Stiles sampai dirumahnya yang kosong gelap dan suram. Memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi mobil, ia keluar dan masuk kerumah.

"Aku pulang.."

Sambil menatap kesekeliling, ruangan itu gelap dan dingin. Bagai tak ada tanda kehidupan disana, melangkah ke tangga dan pergi naik kekamarnya.

Disana, segera ia mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian ia turun dan menyiapkan makanan untuk ayahnya. Walau dia yakin ayahnya tidak akan pulang malam ini, tapi makanan ini bisa disimpan di  _Freezer_ dan dapat dipanaskan kapan pun jika Ayahnya pulang dengan kelaparan.  
.  
.  
Tersenyum lembut, dia kemudian menghembuskan nafas pendek. Dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk bersantai disofa, menggingat apa saja yang perlu dilakukan. Kini dia telah menyelesaikan masakannya dan tinggal memperbarui jurnalnya serta 'pesan' itu.

Meregangkan otot ototnya, ia pun segera bangkit dan berjalan naik kekamarnya. Duduk diranjangnya, dia kemudian meraba dibawah bantalnya. Dan akhirnya Sebuah buku dengan cover putih, pun dia tarik.

Dibukanya buku penuh coretan  itu, kemudian mencari bagian kertas kosong. Tapi sayangnya, bagian kosong itu sudah tak ada. Menghela nafas lelah, ia pun beranjak berdiri dan memdudukan dirinya kelantai. Mengeluarkan sebuah box coklat dibawah tempat tidurnya, dan dibukanya.

Disana  ada beberapa buku yang kelihatannya sedikit usang, dan beberapa kaset rekaman. Memasukkan buku yang tadi ia pegang, kedalam box itu. Kemudian menutupnya, dan mendorong ke bawah ranjang kembali.

Setelah itu, ia pun berdiri berjalan menuju meja belajar dan membuka lacinya mengambil sebuah buku kosong yang ia kini klaim menjadi buku jurnal baru. Kembali berbalik, ia pun segera mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur dan mulai menulis..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Today, 6 April 2011  
 _Hey, senang melihat diriku masih bisa menulis dan membuat makan untuk ayahku... sungguh.. aku senang dengan itu.. juga, hari ini tak ada ganguan dari mereka.._ _walau sebenarnya hanya tatapan menusuk dari Jackass dan puppy-isaac dan itu aku sudah biasa... aku sudah kebal_

_Hah... oh ya, aku harap kamu sudah mendengar rekamanku.. karena, aku sudah bernar benar putus asa disana.._

_Tapi, kalian pasti malas mendengarkan rekaman itu.. juga.. hey tunggu!! Aku menulis ini seperti akan ada yang membaca saja.. haha.. padahal aku tahu tak akan ada yang membacanya.. Fuck you !!_

_Oke.. haha.. aduh, sungguh ironis ya? Eh.. wait!! Kenapa aku menulis seperti ini?? seperti orang depresi yang mulai gila ya? dan menginginkan kematiannya sekarang?? Mungkin ini efek dari nanti malam... tungguuu padahal itu nanti malam tapi kenapa efeknya sekarang?? Aneh.. juga.._

_Hm_...  _Aku ingin jujur kepada diriku sendiri... karena entah sejak kapan aku ingin melakukan ini.. mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi dan.. tertidur lama.. tenang.. serta melupakan segala masalah yang menimpa.._

_Aneh bukan? Dan.. entah kenapa aku berpikir, aku ingin mati.. walau disatu sisi aku ingin bertahan... aku tahu.. semua prisai yang kupasan pasti akan hancur. Maka itu_ _, kurasa aku tak bisa memprediksinya.._

_Juga, wait!! Kenapa aku seperti biopolar sih... aneh deh.. eh tunggu!! Berapa kali aku tulis aneh didalam journal ku ini.. hm -_- sudahlah.. aku lebih baik pikirkan kedepan.. dan ucapkan Good bye World  bila aku mati..._ **_Hyacinth_ **

_Doakan aku bisa hidup... bye!_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_TBC??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca ceritaku, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar dan saran yang mendukung.. byeeee


	4. Sacrifice -PT1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!! yey 2019!! akhirnya..  
> .  
> maafkan daku yang hilang entah selama beberapa bulan.. aku memiliki banyak kegiatan dan.. hal hal lainnya..  
> jadi, maklumi saya!!  
> dan semoga kalian menikmati ceritaku atau Fanfic buatanku ini!!  
> oh ya.. ada beberapa bab yang ku ubah.. jadi.. sekali lagi bye!

Malam ini benar benar dingin, sampai sampai Stiles berpikir untuk memutar balikkan mobilnya pergi kerumah dan mengambil mantelnya. Tapi, sayangnya.. semua itu dia urungkannya.. kenapa? Karena Stiles sudah berada didepan halaman keluarga Hale. Dan juga dia tak bisa disini selamanya, dia harus keluar dari Jeepnya dan bertemu dengan para  _munafik_  itu . Menguatkan nyali dan mentalnya, ia Berjalan mendekati rumah tua itu, sambil  mengeratkan Hoodie merahnya. Setidaknya ini mengurangi  _sedikit_  dingin yang ada. Melihat sekeliling wilayah ini ditutupi  kabut tipis. 

 _'Ini aneh.. sekarang musim semi, dan musim dingin sudah terlewat beberapa bulan lalu.. tapi kenapa masih dingin, disini? bukannya hangat??'_   

Mencoba tak peduli dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, akhirnya stiles berjalan sampai didepan pintu rumah tua itu. Membuka pintu, dia berjalan masuk dan melihat disana Derek dkk, bersama Lydia berserta Danny duduk. Memaksakan senyumnya, ia mencoba menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang selalu sarcastic, karena itu satu satunya alasan dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Hey guys!! Eh.. ada apa? bukannya aku sudah tepat waktu?" tanyanya yang hanya di balas pandangan sengit dari mereka semua -absolutely kecuali, Peter, Cora dan Lydia. bingung dengan itu semua, segera stiles mencari jam disana. dan ternyata dia sudah telambat sekitar 30 menit karena bersembunyi didalam mobilnya. 

_DAMN!_

"Owh.. yeah,  belum, kamu b _elum ketinggalan_  apapun.. tapi, kamu  **hampir saja!** **Ketinggalan semuanya..** " bantah Scott.

"Eh.. wait!! easy.. man! okay.. jadi apa? Apa yang akan kita bahas? Tapi aku min-" belum selesai Stiles bicara, sebuah tangan membungkam mulutnya.

 **"jangan bicara lagi.. dan kita tidak segera memulai mulai ini karena kamu! jadi diam dan dengarkan.. kamu, segera mengambil serbuk wolf's bane yang ada diatas meja dan setelah itu, kita semua akan berpencar mencari mereka.. kamu akan bersama dengan ku dan Scott... jangan gegabah.. atau aku takkan menyelamatkanmu! paham!? aku tak ingin mengambil resiko"** dengan nada Alfanya, Derek berbicara tepat didepan wajah Stiles. Kejadian Itu membuat Stiles, langsung terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

Setelah selesai, segera ia melepaskan bungkamannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Stiles. Mengatur nafasnya agar tenang, ia tetap mempertahankan wajah nya seperti biasa. Walau suara hatinya, berlawanan dengan itu semua.

"baik.. jika itu mau mu,  _Sourwolf_.. baik.. aku sudah hafal tugasku.. kay, jadi tenang saja dan ayo! bukankah kamu tadi menungguku?"

Tanpa aba aba apapun lagi semua anggota pack berdiri, dan berjalan keluar, melewati Stiles bagai dia tak pernah ada disana. Menyisakan Stiles dibelakang bersama dengan Lydia. Mencoba memberanikan diri,  ia menepuk pundak Stiles pelan, sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"maaf aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.. aku tak bisa melindungimu.. tap-"

"hey, sungguh tak apa.. aku sudah biasa. Tapi terimakasih, sudah mau peduli dengan anak sepertiku Lyds.. dan sepertinya kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi.. ayo! Sebelum dia marah.. lagi" ajak Stiles yang kemudian berjalan keluar menyusul para Werewolf itu.  
.  
.  
.  
Akhirnya Stiles sampai disana, dihalaman depan, dan melihat para Werewolf itu telah terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Menguatkan dirinya, Stiles, berjalan menuju kearah dua Alfa yang kelihatannya sudah mengeluarkan aura mematikan. Karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

Berjalan pelan, Stiles berdiri di belakang mereka, sambil mempertahankan dirinya agar tak gemetar karena tekanan Aura. Stiles mengalihkan pandangan menatap kearah Derek. Matanya berubah merah, seperti menunjukkan Otoritasnya siapa Alfa disini. Walau Scott juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Derek yang menyadari tatapan itu, segera menatap balik Stiles dengan pandangan mematikannya. Tersentak kaget, Stiles langsung terdiam dan menatap kebawah dengan takut. Dia takut Derek akan marah dan akan menyakitinya, karena seperti yang ia sudah tahu.  _Derek tak pernah jatuh cinta padanya, dan semua yang ia lakukan itu dahulu.. itu hanya.. apa?._

Sebuah goncangan pelan dibahu kembali membuatnya kembali ke alam sadar, dan melihat kesekeliling. Dan hanya menemukan Cora disampingnya, terlihat khawatir dan bingung. Mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, Stiles menatap dengan tampilan menghibur padanya. Dan bilang melalui isyarat mata, bahwa dia baik baik saja.

"ini sekitar jam 11 malam, dan kita harus segera berpencar.. sebelum, mereka datang dan melakukan kerusuhan kembali. Aku harap kalian  **mengikuti**  rencana ini, dan segera beritahu yang lain jika kalian melihatnya. Dan, kerjakan sesuai  **tugas** kalian.. sekarang berpencar!!" seru Derek yang segera dipatuhi oleh para Betanya, yang kemudian sudah hilang entah kemana.

Membalikkan badannya, dan bertemu dengan Stiles dengan Scott. Derek menghela nafas, "ayo! kita juga harus bergerak.. aku tak mau ada korban.." yang kemudian Derek berlari dengan kekuatan werewolf nya,meninggalkan Stiles dibelakang, dan saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, untuk melihat Scott ternyata, dia juga yang melesat begitu saja.

"Wow.. bagus, aku ditinggal, padahal mereka tahu aku tak bisa menyusulnya...  _sialan!_  huh, semoga saja aku kuat berlari menyamai kecepatannya.." ujar Stiles sambil menganggkat bahunya pasrah dan berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata keemasan menatap dalam kegelapan.  
.  
.  
.  
Masih berusaha berlari, mengejar kedua alfa itu. Tapi sayangnya, Stiles sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia sudah terengah engah cukup parah dan akhirnya suhu dingin disekitar membuat dia sudah sampai di titik kelelahannya. Berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya, dia tak bisa berlari lagi. Mencari bantuan dari pohon disekeliling, ia menopangkan seluruh tubuhnya disana. Persetanan dengan kedua alfa itu, mereka telah meninggalkan dia jauh dan sendirian.

" _Fuck you!_ " gumannya kesal sambil  menopangkan tubuhnya di pohon, mengandahkan kepalanya keatas. Dia melihat taburan bintang dilangit malam, terpesona dengan itu semua. Stiles malah melangkah maju sambil tetap masih mengandahkan kepalanya. 

"Indah.. aku tak pernah tahu ini.. kalau langit malam di kota yang penuh kegelapan, bisa memiliki keindahan yang tiada tara.. aku baru tahu.. aku sudah terlalu lama melihat kebawah.."

Masih diam menatap keatas, dia tak sadar akan seseorang yang mengawasinya hingga..

_Kreeekk.._

Sebuah suara datang tak jauh dari tempat Stiles berada, mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat sekeliling. Dia langsung segera memegang bubuk wolf's bane, dengan erat.

"Hallo!  _someone there? Derek? Lydia? Cora?_ " Panggilnya yang hanya dibalas oleh keheningan.

Tiba saja ia merasa merinding,  _aneh.._  pikir Stiles yang masih Waspada dengan Sekeliling.  Berinisiatif mengambil Hpnya, ia menyalakan Senter kemudian mengarahkan ke segala arah. mencari siapa yang meninggalkan jejak itu, tiba tiba saja Dia membeku terdiam.

 _Kenapa_?

Karena tepat sekitar 3 meter dari tempat ia berdiri, ia melihat dua pasang mata keEmasan menatap tajam. Seperti predator yang menemukan mangsanya, mereka datang perlahan lahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan, hanya sebuah suara dalam kepalanya menyuruh  _lari._

Dengan gemetar Stiles mengambil ancang ancang untuk berlari. Dam akhirnya ia berusaha sekuat tenaga berlari menjauhi mereka berdua. Tak peduli apapun lagi, ia berlari tanpa tujuan kemana dia akan pergi.

Merasa cukup jauh, Stiles mencoba menengok kebelakang dan dia tak melihat jejak dua werewolf Omega itu.  Menghela nafas lega, Stiles memperlambat langkahnya dan melihat kedepan. Ternyata, kedua Werewolf itu sudah berdiri didepan Stiles. Mencoba mengubah arah, sayang salah satu dari dua werewolf itu langsung memegang baju bagian belakang Stiles dan melemparkannya kearah pohon.

Menjerit kesakitan, Stiles mencoba bangkit tapi tak bisa.  Dia sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi, tubuhnya sakit dan lelah. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi jika ada pilihan lain dia ingin  _berharap_ pada  _pack_ -nya datang. ' _pack ya?_  'entah mengapa itu membuat dadanya menjadi nyeri. 

Menatap sebentar ke arah kedua Werewolf itu, Stiles kemudian menutup kedua matanya. menenangkan dirinya yang sudah diambang keputus asaan, dia mencoba menguatkan dirinya. ' _mereka, sudah tak peduli denganku kan? kenapa aku dengan bodohnya berharap?'_  pikirnya. merasakan airmata turun.  _'aku harus kuat.. tak boleh seperti ini, aku masih mau hidup..'_  pikirnya yang kemudian ia menyelipkan tangannya diantara hoodie merahnya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Melihat kelakuan korbannya yang diam, kedua werewolf menyerit bingung. Detak jantung korbannya itu stabil atau bahkan lambat,

' _apa dia mati?'_

Saling menatap, mereka akhirnya berjalan mendekat dan memastikan dia mati atau hidup. menendang pelan, tak ada gerakan sedikitpun dari Sang korban. saling memandang, mereka kemudian mendudukan dirinya di depan korban, dan..

Tiba tiba sebuah serbuk terbang dihadapan wajah mereka berdua. tersentak kebelakang kaget, mereka reflek memejamkan matanya dan tak sengaja menghirupnya.   
.  
.  
.  
Segera bangkit, Stiles kemudian menjalankan ide yang sudah ia pikirkan dikepalanya. Persetanan jika nanti packnya akan mengira dia pembunuh atau apa.., dia sudah muak! Dia dalam keadaan terdesak!

Mengambil belati di saku belakangnya, kemudian ia lemparkan kearah dada salah satu Werewolf . Yang kemudian ia menjerit kesakitan, mengambil momentum itu Stiles segera berdiri dan berlari. Menembus udara malam, yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. 

Ia tak bisa berhenti kali ini, ada 1 werewolf lagi. ya 1, karena dia yakin werewolf yang tadi ia lempar belati akan mati. Melihat kebelakang, ia menemukan mata keemasan bersinar dalam gelap.  _'sial'_ pikirnya bingung, dia tak bisa menghubungi Derek dan Scott jika dia masih bermain  _hide-and-seek_  dengan Werewolf itu. 

Memutar otaknya, dia melihat ke saku _hoodienya_. Masih ada sisa dari serbuk Wolfsbane, tapi dia tak yakin ini akan cukup untuk melawan  dia. Belati -yang sudah dia siapkan dengan melumuri Wolfbane- itu tertinggal di tubuh werewolf tadi, dan Sebuknya sudah sebagian dia gunakan. Jika dia buat perlindungan disekeliling, apa itu akan cukup? Tapi, berapa lama akan menahannya?

Menggigit bibirnya pelan dia meyakinkan dirinya.. dia bisa dan harus mengambil resiko...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca.. dan  
> tinggalkan comment atau saran mendukung juga Kudos..  
> Bye Bye!!


	5. Sacrifice PT2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halooo!! hola!! lama tak muncul kini aku kembali!! yeyey!! maaf aku lama tak update tentang cerita ini..  
> tenang saja kok, aku tak melupakan kisah ini, slow man! sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan chapter selanjutnya, namun aku baru bisa memposting cerita ini sekarang!!  
> .  
> .   
> maafkan author ini!! banyak tugas sekolah juga, aku ada uas jadi harus fokus dulu.. jadi maaf kalau baru bisa update sekarang, semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini!! bye!!

Mereka berdua telah berlari cukup dalam ke hutan, tapi tetap saja mereka masih belum menemukan jejak para werewolf omega itu. Oh iya, juga jejak  _Stiles Stilinki_ yang  ikut menghilang. padahal mereka yakin bahwa Stiles bisa mengikuti jejaknya. Mereka sudah memperlambat larinya, walau itu tidak benar. Tapi mereka memperlambat di tengah tengah.. bukan di awal.

"Derek, bagaimana? apa kamu menemukan jejak dua omega itu atau Stiles?" tanya Scott sambil berlari mendekat ke Derek.

"hm.. bagaimana jika aku tanya balik padamu..  _apa kamu menemukan Stiles Fucking Stilinski?_ " 

"aa... well.. tidak.. And Damn! dia Dimana sih!? apa yang dia pikirkan hingga melakukan kebodohan seperti ini!!?  FUCK! aku ingin segera mengeluarkannya dari Pack.." gerutut scott kesal sambil mengusap rambutnya kasar.

"Huh.. Scott bukannya, dia  _ **saudaramu**_? Dan kamu terbiasa melihat dia menciptakan kerusakan?"

"Owh, Derek.. Mungkin sekarang aku harus balik bertanya padamu.. ,  Bukannya kamu  ** _pacarnya derek fucking hale!"_**

"Hah?? Aku tak pernah mengakui.. walau mau tak mau bersama dia.. sialan!"

"Kau benar be-"

Belum selesai Scott berbicara hp milik Derek, berbunyi dengan nyaring. Membuat mereka berdua langsung terdiam, mengambil Hp-nya di saku belakang, ia melihat nama Stiles disana. saling memandang, mereka membuat ekspresi yang tak dapat di artikan. mengangkatnya, bunyi statis muncul, kemudian Suara Stiles terdengar diseberang. 

" _haloo! derr... Scottt_ "panggilnya dengan nada lelah. " _kalian berdua dimana? aku mencari kalian.. kumohon jawab..._ "

"Stiles?" jawab derek pelan.

" _OMG! Der!! akhirnya.. ku kira tak tersambung!_ "

"Stiles ada apa?"

" _mereka.. mereka mengikutiku.. dan aku sendirian, aku tak tahu harus apa.. ada satu yang sudah aku lawan dengan belati yang kubawa dan Serbuk Wolfsbane itu.. tapi, yang lain mengejar.. aku tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membuat perlindungan.. der.. help!!_ "

"sialan Stiles! apa yang kau lakukan! kenapa mereka mengikutimu!" Seru Frustasi Scott.

" _andai aku tahu Scotty, aku akan memberi tahu mu! sekarang kumohon.. tolong, aku tak tahu harus lakukan apa lagi.. hiks.._ "

"oke.. kami akan segera kesana.. kami akan mencium bau mu.. dan berusaha secepat yang kami bisa.."

" _okey.._ "dan nada sambung pun terputus, Derek segera memasukkan hp-nya disaku, saat ia mendengar Scott mengumpat kesal.

" _FUCKING_ Stilinski! mengapa dia tak pernah bebas dari bahaya atau sesuatu yang lain sih! dia adalah magnet dari semua masalah!"

"Diam Scott.. kita harus kesana.. jika kita tak ingin ada masalah lain muncul... ayo!" Seru derek yang langsung berlari mencari Stiles, yang akhirnya Scott mengikutinya di belakang.  
.  
.  
 _Sementara itu.._

_Goddd.._ erang Stiles didalam hati sambil melihat kesekeliling. Dia ketakutan. Dia sudah terpojok, dan dia hanya bisa berharap kalau  _mereka_  datang menyelamatkannya.

Menutup kedua matanya, ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Walau ia tahu, bahwa pendengarannya tak sehebat werewolf atau mahluk apapun. Karena setidaknya dia bisa mengetahui siapa yang datang walau hanya dengan jarak pendek.

Saat ia menfokuskan pendengaran, ia mendengar suara gerakan tak jauh darinya. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedepan ia melihat mata ke emasan muncul disana.

" _Sial!"_ Batin Stiles bingung, dia hanya punya 2 pilihan, menunggu disini dan membiarkan mahluk itu mendekat dengan mengambil resiko bahwa, perlindungan yang ia buat akan rusak walau hanya tinggal menunggu masalah waktu.. atau.. dia akan berlari sekuat tenaga dan percaya bahwa mereka akan menemukannya walau itu akan sedikit susah. 

Bernafas tak karuan, Stiles melihat kedepan lagi. Dan ia mendengar werewolf itu bergerak pelan, sambil memberikan geraman rendah.

_Ggghhrrr.._

Diambang kepanikan, ADHD nya perlahan membuat itu bertambah parah. Dia tak bisa diam, tubuhnya gemetar... dan dia sudah memilih bagaimana ini akan berlanjut.  
.  
.  
.  
"Baunya ada disekitar sini.. kurasa dia  tak jauh. Mungkin hanya sekitar 2 sampai 3 km lagi.."

"Derek.. Kenapa kita masih harus mencari dia? Lupakan saja.. atau buat alasan dia menghilang kan sudah cukup"

"Owh.. dan biarkan dia mati begitu saja?! Tidak bisa begitu... walau aku  _tak menyukai_  dia. Aku masih memiliki belas kasihan,scott.. tapi, hanya sebutir debu" Jawabnya sambil terus berlari mengikuti aroma Stiles yang di ikuti oleh Scott dengan enggan.

Memasuki hutan semakin dalam, mereka masih belum menemukan stiles atau jejak para werewolf omega itu. ' _Sialan_!' Batin derek kesal, yang masih terus berlari mencari jejak Stiles. Sejauh ini, jejak stiles selalu samar. Ini berarti sudah berjam jam,mereka melakukan adegan kejar kejaran.

' _Hebat... Ini akan semakin susah..'_  grutut derek sambil terus berlari, semakin masuk kedalam hutan.

*back to Stiles story..  
Berlari dengan kecepatan yang dia bisa, Stiles telah memilih pilihan keduanya. Dia tak bisa berada disana lagi, karena penghalang yang dia buat tipis dan sekali werewolf itu menerjang kearah dia. Itu akan rusak, jadi.. dibanding harus disana lebih lama. Dia memilih ini, dan disini dia. Dia sudah tak tahu lagi jalur manapun.. entah jalan pulang atau kembali kewilayah keluarga Hale.

Melihat kebelakang, ia nemang tak melihat werewolf omega itu.. tapi dia yakin werewolf itu masih mengejarnya. Tak memiliki arah lagi, dia sudah pasrah. Hanya mengikuti arah kakinya berlari, dia tak sadar bahwa ada kayu didepannya dan

BRUK!

dia terjatuh, dan bergelut dalam lumpur. Berusaha bangkit, ia taksadar bahwa kakinya keseleo. Merintih kesakitan ia mencoba berdiri, tapi sayang ia terjatuh kembali.   
Karena terlalu fokus pada apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia tak melihat werewolf itu kembali mendekat dan memperlihatkan gigi tajamnya. Berjalan mendekat, stiles langsung melihat kedepan dan terdiam membeku. Dia sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi, dan kemudian werewolf itu menerjang kearahnya.

Menutup matanya, geraman lain muncul dan menerjang werewolf itu. Melindungi Stiles dari werewolf omega itu. Melihat dengan takjub, dibelakang Scott muncul dan langsung mengangkat stiles. Dan menggeretnya pergi, tapi stiles langsung menghentikannya.   
"Aku tak bisa berlari.. kakiku terluka.."

"FUCK!! Cepat kamu naik di pungungku!" Mengikuti perintah scott stiles naik ke punggungnya dan mereka berlari meninggalkan pertarungan antara Derek dengan Werewolf itu. Sesekali melihat kebelakang, Stiles menanyakan tujuan mereka berdua kini.

" kemana kita pergi?" Tanya Stiles

"Pergi menjauh.. Tentu saja.." jawab Scott acuh tak acuh yang masih terus berlari. Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian,  akhirnya mereka berdua sampai rumah Hale itu. Menurunkan Stiles disana, Scott menatap tajam Stiles.

"Jika aku melihatmu hilang lagi..  Aku takkan segan segan memotong lehermu stiles.. Aku muak dengan mu lama lama...  Aku akan pergi ke Derek, hubungi yang lainnya.. "  jelas Scott sambil berlari meninggalkan Stiles sendiri.

Mengambil Hpnya, ia menghubungi anggota pack lainnya. Berjalan perlahan kearah teras rumah Hale, Stiles duduk disana menunggu anggota pack lain. Was was dengan keadaan sekitar, ia melihat sekeliling sambil memijat pelan kakinya yang keseleo. Sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya anggota pack lainnya datang dan pergi ke arah Stiles.

"Mana derek dan Scott??  Kenapa kamu malah duduk disini dan menghubungi kami? Kau terlihat seperti orang tak berguna Stiles..." Komentar Erica yang terlihat kesal dengan apa yang kini stiles lakukan. Tak pedulikan dengan Komentar itu, Stiles memilih berbicara..

"Derek kini tengah melawan omega werewolf itu, dan Scott sudah kembali membantu derek setelah ia membawaku kesini, dan maaf Erica... karena aku  _orang tak berguna_.." jawab stiles sambil menundukkan pandangan tak berani menatap kearah semua orang.

"kau baru menyadarinya Stilinski? dasar payah! guys, lebih baik, kita harus cepat cepat ke Derek dan Scott.." jelas Jackson sambil mengangkat bahunya, meyepelekan. Kemudian, ia menatap kearah Stiles dan memberi pandangan benci. "Dan kurasa lebih baik, kalau kita segera kesana.. dan abaikan  _mahluk tak berguna itu"_  ujarnya, yang kemudian ia pergi berlari kedalam hutan di ikuti sisa pack, kecuali Lydia, Cora, dan Peter.

"Stiles..." panggil Lydia lembut sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Stiles.

"aku tak apa.. " jawab Stiles sambil memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, "lebih baik kalian kesana.. aku tak apa sendirian..."

"Tapi!-" belum selesai Lydia menyerukan ketidak setujuannya mengenai apa yang Stiles katakan, Peter menepuk pundaknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan isyarat jangan mengganggu dia. Menghela nafas, Lydia menjauh. saling bertatapan, mereka menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari Meniggalkan stiles sendirian di halaman Rumah Hale. Menatap dalam kegelapan, Stiles melihat teman temannya sudah hilang.  Tersenyum penuh kesedihan, air mata turun kembali dari matanya. Mengabaikan airmata itu, ia berjalan terpincang pincang kerumah Hale itu dan berdoa semoga  _teman temannya_ selamat.

.

_2 jam kemudian..._

Sorakan kemenangan, mereka gumankan sambil berjalan menuju kerumah Hale. Walau mereka terluka, setidaknya itu takkan lama. Karena mereka manusia Serigala, dan itu akan segera sembuh. Baru saja mereka tiba dihalaman rumah tua itu, Stiles langsung berlari terpincang pincang kearah mereka semua dengan wajah senang.

"Sukurlah, kalian telah kembali, aku kira kalian terluka..." ujarnya saat berdiri depan mereka dengan wajah ceria. Tapi segalanya itu terhenti saat, aura disekiling mulai berubah. Juga wajah pack yang kini menjadi suram, bingung Stiles mencoba memanggil. "Uhm.. Guys?"

Mereka semua saling tatap menatap, dan kemudian Scott berjalan kedepan kearah Stiles sambil merubah warna irisnya yang semula kecoklatan menjadi merah aka mata Alphanya. "Stiles! Kamu.. Lihat apa yang sudah kamu lakukan bukan.. Ini adalah keputusan kami semua.. Kamu tak bisa melindungi kita atau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna..Dan i want you,  _ **Pergi dari sini stiles..  You out! "**_  terdiam dan membeku.  Stiles menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata mereka dan menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Oh.. Tapi, dari mana kamu tahu aku tak berguna Scott, kalau begitu ingatkah kamu siapa yang mencari data data dan membantu kalian?" tanya Stiles mencoba melawan rasa takutnya.

"lydia dan Danny.. " jawab Jackson lantang, yang membuat Stiles langsung menatap kearah Jackson dan terdiam. Tak ada suara yabg keluar darinya, hingga.. Suara penuh putus asa..  Keluar dengan penuh kekuatan.

"Ohw.. Baik.. Ternyata begitu.. Kalau begitu..  Aku menuruti permintaanmu untuk keluar..  Tapi, aku takkan pernah mau melupakan apa yang kalian lakukan..  Dan Der.. Kurasa kita selesai kan?..  Dan trimakasih,   Selamat tinggal! " dan berjalan menjauh dengan aroma kesedihan,  kekecewaan yang mendalam.  Stiles berjalan dan berjalan..  Masuk dalam mobil dan menyetir dalam keheningan..  Waktu telah berakhir disekitarnya..  Tak ada yang memperhatikannya.. dan air mata pecah..

" _Semuanya telah berakhir.. "_ batin Stiles sambil menginjak gasnya, menambah kecepatan dan mulai menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.   
.  
.  
TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terimakasih telah membacanya, jika ada salah kata atau kalimat.. atau bahasa yang tak mengenakkan maaf..  
> jangan lupa tinggalkan Kudos dan komentar.. salam hangat ku!! bye bye!!


	6. Happy birthday! Goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haloooo! aku kembali! nemang tidak seperti biasanya, dan entah mengapa moodku untuk menulis tengah muncul. sehingga aku pun melajutkan cerita ini kembali!! yey!!   
> .  
> kuharap kalian suka dengan cerita ini, dan selamat membaca..

Terbangun dengan sakit kepala, Stiles mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Cahaya matahari telah mulai meninggi dan dia harus pergi kesekolah, tapi ia tak ingin. menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ketempat tidur, melihat ke nakas mejanya. Ia melihat Hpnya yang mati karena habis baterai, dan dia belum mengechasnya. Padahal ia sudah berpikir untuk menghubungi ayahnya, agar dia boleh tidak masuk hari ini.

Menghembuskan nafas keras, ia mengerang sambil bangkit dan mengambil Hpnya. Ia juga mengambil Powerbank disebrang kemudian mulai mengechas, dan akhirnya hp-nya mulai terisi. Menunggu beberapa saat, kemudian ia Mengaktifkan hpnya, ia mulai mencari kontak ayahnya dan menghubunginya. Sambil menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya terhubung juga.

"Hey ayah.. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"..."

"bukan, aku tak ada masalah... hanya, boleh aku tidak masuk hari ini? aku tak enak badan.."

".."

"oh god.. dad! aku tak berbohong padamu, percayalah.. "

"..."

"baik, terimakasih ayah.. selamat tinggal.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Stiles segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dengan keras. Menutup matanya, air mata tak terasa menetes kembali. terisak isak, stiles kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap kearah langit langit kamarnya. Ia ingin bertemu ibunya, sesegera mungkin.. karena itu lebih baik, dibanding harus diombang ambing tak jelas begini.

Membuka Handphonenya kembali, ia melihat bahwa tak ada pesan masuk dari salah satu anggota pack, entah itu Lydia atau Cora atau bahkan... ia tak ingin mengatakannya. Tunggu, mengapa ia harus menginginkan pesan mereka, kalau semua anggota itu telah membuangnya? Menggosok matanya dengan kasar, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kekamar mandi, Membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Stiles keluar dan nampak lebih segar dari pada yang pertama tama saat bangun tidur. Segera ia mengganti pakaiannya dan mengambil hp-nya yang tengah terhubung dengan powerbank.

Merasa lapar, Stiles turun kelantai bawah, kemudian ia mengambil susu dari kulkas, dan meminumnya langsung. melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sepi, ia sudah biasa dengan ini semua.

Mengembalikan susu itu kekulkas, ia kemudian berjalan kembali kekamarnya. Menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah ranjang, ia melihat box coklat itu. Menariknya keluar, dan membukanya. Ia menatap dengan penuh kesedihan, itu semua didalam box, adalah kenangannya selama ini.. Yang dimana itu akan berakhir..

Mengeluarkan isinya, ia kemudian mempecking kembali  _journal memory nya_  didalam box agar menjadi lebih rapi dan baik. Tersenyum senang, ia kemudian menutup dengan memplester setiap sisinya. Mengalihkan pandangan, ia menatap kearah tempat tidurnya. Mengangkat bantalnya, ia melihat ada buku dan surat surat yang sudah ia tulis beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengambil surat dan buku itu, kemudian ia masukkan kedalam tasnya.

Tersenyum senang dengan semuanya, ia kemudian mengambil box itu dan dibawa kebawah, menaruhnya di luar jeep tuanya. Masuk kembali dan mengambil kunci, Stiles menatap sendu saat melihat rumah tuanya itu. ' _Aku harap mereka takkan melupakan ku... Itu harapan satu satunya milikku.. "_ pikirnya sambil mengunci pintu dan masuk kedalam jeep tak lupa boxnya dimasukkan kedalam kursi penumpang.

Menghidupkan mobilnya, segera ia menginjak gas dan memulai perjalanan kesuatu tempat yang ingin ia tuju.   
.  
.  
Setelah hampir satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat pertama. Ini adalah pemakaman, tapi bukan tempat pemakaman biasa, ini tempat ibunya dimakamkan. Turun dari jeepnya, ia kemudian langsung pergi ketempat ibunya dan ?mendudukan diri disana.

"Hey ibu.. " menghela nafas pendek, Stiles kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang telah dilindungi plastik bening, dan menaruhnya diatas makam serta ditaruh batu diatasnya agar tidak terbang.

"Aku memberimu sebuah surat, yang aku tulis.. Aku tahu itu bodoh, malah aneh.. Mengapa aku mengirim surat ini pada orang yang telah meninggal? Asal mereka tahu, aku tak peduli.. Biar apa yang ingin mereka katakan, dan ada alasan lain... Mom, aku akan bersamamu dalam waktu dekat. Kau tenang saja! Kau takkan sendirian.. Dan aku ingin kau jangan salahkan ayah mengapa aku ingin mengambil jalan ini.. Aku masih menyayanginya walau dia kurasa membenci ku.. " jelasnya sambil sesekali mengusap batu nisan yang mulai memudar termakan waktu.

tersenyum kembali, akhirnya Stiles memilih untuk berdiri dan meninggal kan lokasi pertama saat ia melihat jam di _handphonya_  yang telah menunjukkan pukul 10. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir kali, kini Stiles akhirnya telah kembali ke Jeepnya. Menghidupkan mesinnya kembali, Stiles kini lebih tenang. Ia mengemudikan Jeepnya ke tempat selanjutnya, kantor pos.  
.  
.  
.  
" _sir?_ " ulangnya kembali, saat Stiles masuk kedalam lamunannya. tersentak kaget, Stiles melihat kearah Petugas pos itu. "maaf?"

"Kapan anda ingin paket ini sampai ditempat tujuan?" tanyanya kembali sambil menatap Stiles dengan cermat. mengedipkan matanya berkali kali, akhirnya Stiles pun menjawab.

"ah.. um, untuk paket yang box itu, bisa kamu kirimkan ke tempat ini?" sambil menyerahkan alamat, kemudian Stiles melanjutkan pembicaraan "em, bisa kamu kirimkan pada tanggal 1 Mei?" mengangguk paham, petugas pos itu kemudian menandai paket box itu dengan tempat tujuan serta waktu pengeriman. Baru saat petugas itu akan menulis nama pengirim, segera Stiles menghentikannya.

"Eh, jangan tulis namaku dibagian pengiriman!!!" Seru Stiles yang membuat petugas itu menyeritkan dahinya bingung. "ah, maksudku.. aku tak ingin orang yang ku kirim ini tahu, ini adalah  _Gift.._ yang ingin aku berikan pada mereka.. untuk perpisahan terakhir.." jawab Stiles kini dengan nada sedikit pilu. Mengangguk paham, petugas itu pun tak jadi menulis nama Stiles dan bertanya tentang surat yang dipegang Stiles.

"surat ditanganmu, itu juga?" tanya Petugas itu sekali lagi. menganggukkan kepalanya paham, Stiles menyerahkan Surat itu dan berkata "tolong, bisa kamu kirim dalam 3 hari, untuk surat itu?".

Dengan malas, petugas itu mengatakan ya kembali. "Baik.." kemudian petugas itu menaruh surat di kotak khusus surat dan mulai menatap layar sambil mengetik beberapa hal. Gelisah, entah mengapa melingkupi Stiles kembali. Sesekali menatap Handphonenya, ia melihat kearah jam. Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya petugas itu menatap kearah Stiles kembali dan menyerahkan kertas tagihan. Mengambil dompet di sakunya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa dollar. Dan berjalan menjauh.

 _"Selamat tinggal, semoga mereka menerimanya.. walau aku yakin mereka takkan mendengarkannya atau bahkan membacanya..."_ guman Stiles sambil berjalan kearah Jeepnya dan melaju pergi entah kemana.  
.  
.  
.  
Saat Stiles sampai dirumahnya, itu sudah malam, dan rumah itu masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Sepi tanpa kehidupan, seolah olah telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya selama bertahun tahun. Memakirkan jeepnya digarasi, ia segera masuk ke dalam dan naik kekamarnya.

Menggeledah meja belajarnya, ia mencari bubuk Wolfsbane yang ia simpan. Namun ternyata sudah tak ada, mengalihkan pencarian kini ia Membuka lemari. Dan akhirnya ia menemuka 1 kantong plastik bubuk wolfsbane itu.

Tersenyum kemenangan, ia turun dan keluar dari rumahnya. Menaburkan bubuk itu disekitar rumahnya, setelah beberapa saat ia kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas lelah. Oke, Jika kalian bertanya mengapa ia melakukan ini? Karena dia yakin peter atau Cora dan Lydia akan mengecek Stiles, kenapa? Lydia seorang banshee. Dan dia pasti tahu kalau Stiles sekarat, dan dia akan mengajak Cora atau peter untuk mengecek Stiles.

Menepuk tepuk kedua tangannya dicelana jeans kusamnya, kemudian Stiles masuk kedalam rumahnya. Baru akan dia naik tangga menuju kamarnya, tiba tiba teringat. Akan beberapa barang yang dia  _perlukan itu_ , mengurungkan niatnya naik. Ia akhirnya kembali ke lantai bawah, dan mulai mengambil  _barang_  tersebut membawanya kekamar kembali.   
.  
.  
.  
*police departemen

Sherif duduk termenung di mejanya, sambil menatap foto dirinya, Claudia, dan Stiles, ketika saat itu Stiles masih berusia 5 thn. Itu kenangan yang berharga, walau tidak bertahan lama.

Memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, kini Sherif menatap hubungannya dengan anaknya kini. Hubungan mereka hancur saat claudia meninggal. Dia, hingga kini saat tak sadar, karena hangover.. Selalu menyalahkan Stiles akan kematian Claudia. Padahal itu bukan kesalahan Stiles, kematian Claudia adalah apa yang sudah ditulis  _olehnya._

Menutup kedua matanya, sheriff kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya kearah meja. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia tak sadar kini telah masuk dalam dunia mimpi.   
.  
.  
*sheriff dreams..

_Membuka kedua matanya, kini Sheriff tidak lagi berada diruang kantornya. Kini dia berada disuatu tempat sunyi yang disekelilingnya hanya ada warna putih._

_"Hallo? " panggil Sheriff, tapi ia tak menemukan jawaban. Berjalan dengan waspada, sheriff terus menatap sekeliling. Tak ada suatu clue atau jawaban dimana ia sekarang, yang dia tahu hanya warna putih yang membuatnya bosan. Berhenti dan menghela nafas, ia kembali mengangkat suara setelah sekian lama._

_"Tolong, siapapun..  Jawab, tempat apa ini..  Jangan bercanda denganku!" tapi, jawaban yang dia terima hanya Keheningan kembali. Mengerang kesal, akhirnya Sheriff memilih untuk berjalan kembali. Hingga ia merasakan sebuah gelitik kecil dari bawah telapak kakinya. Menatap kebawah, ia melihat ada rumput disana. Dan saat ia menatap kedepan, kini tempat itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah padang rumput dengan bunga bunga yang bermekaran._

_Terus berjalan melewati padang itu, pandangan Sheriff terkunci pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri ditengah padang rumput itu. Terdiam,  Sheriff stilinski tak bisa berkata apapun._

_"Claudia?" panggil Sheriff  tak yakin pada sosok didepannya. Tapi, ternyata panggilan itu tersapai pada sosok yang masih berdiri disana. Mengalihkan pandangan, Sosok itu tersenyum lembut dan berjalan mendekati Sheriff._

" _hey, John... lama ya kita tak bertemu" ujarnya sambil berdiri didepan sang sheriff atau john. Terdiam membeku kini ganti john, berjalan mendekati, dan menangkupkan tangannya kepipi Claudia dengan lembut_.

_"ini... benar dirimu bukan? tapi bagaimana.. bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya John bingung, sambil menatap kearah Claudia._

_"hm.. aku tak tahu, tapi.. aku dipanggil untuk mengajak seseorang pergi bersamaku.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian melepaskan tangkupan tangan John. "orang yang dimana dia telah mersakan semua rasa sakit, dan penderitaannya.. tapi tenang John, ini bukan dirimu.." lanjutnya sambil berjalan mundur beberapa langkah._

_"siapa?"_

_"ayah?"_

_sebuah suara muncul dibelakangnya, dan John pun mau tak mau menoleh kebelakang. Ia menemukan Stiles berdiri disana, dengan pakaian kemeja putih bersih._

_"Stiles? kenapa kamu bisa disini?" tanya John penasaran, tapi, sayang pertanyaannya itu diabaikan oleh Stiles yang kini berjalan melewati John dan menuju kesisi Ibunya._

_Tersentak kaget, ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi"tunggu.. Claudia, jangan bilang kalau-" pernyataan John terputus saat Claudia, mengangkat suaranya._

_"Ya, John... kali ini, biarkan aku yang akan menjaga Stiles.. Tak usah khawatir kamu bisa tenang sekarang, dengan tak ada yang akan menganggumu..."  terdiam seribu bahasa, akan penyataan Claudia. John ingin menyangkalnya, namun entah mengapa semua kalimat yang ia siapkan itu tersangkut ditenggorokan dan tak bisa keluar._

_"Mama..." ujar Stiles sambil memegang tangan Claudia, tersenyum pengertian kemudian Claudia membalas pegangan tangan itu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan._

_"Sampai jumpa John.. kuharap, kita bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti..." tersenyum kemudian ia menarik tangan Stiles, pergi. Tapi, tiba tiba ia merasakan adanya tahanan dari tangan yng memegang Stiles._

_"Mischief? ada apa?"_

_menundukkan kepalanya, Stiles berkata dengan pelan "boleh kah aku ucapkan salam perpisahan pada ayah?", yang kemudian Claudia jawab dengan anggukan. membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ayahnya Stiles tersenyum sendu_

_"Sampai jumpa ayah, terimakasih masih mau merawatku... setelah ini, kamu tenang saja, aku takkan membuatmu khawatir lagi..."  dan kemudian stiles pun mengikuti ibunya, tak melihat kebelakang sedikitpun._

_John merasa air mata mulai naik dan perlahan lahan membasahi pipinya, ia ingin berteriak agar Stiles kembali tapi suaranya tetap tak mau keluar hingga saat Stiles sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Baru suara itu kembali,_

_"Stiles..." mencoba belari mengejar, tapi kegelapan lain mulai membawanya kembali ke kenyataan._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _*_ now

Tesentak kaget dari posisi tidurnya, John menatap sekeliling. Untung tempat itu sepi, menghela nafas lelah ia menyandarkan dirinya kearah kursi. Menenangkan detak jantungnya yang masih belum tenang, tiba tiba sebuah derak pintu terbuka terdengar.

"Sheriff?" panggil suara itu, segera membenarkan posisinya. John mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Oh.. Silahkan masuk Maria, ada apa?" tanya john sopan.

"Oh, ya.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah dokumen tentang seorang petugas yang akan bekerja disini.. Dan, ada apa denganmu sher- John? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti melewati mimpi buruk?" tanya Maria sambil duduk dikursi didepan John.

"Ah.. Tidak, hanya kau tahu.. Banyak pikiran jadi.. " jawab john sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Owh, begitu..  Oh, hey! Bagaimana kabar stiles? Tunggu!! Apa kamu ingat besok hari apa?"

"Hah? Hari apa?" tanya john bingung.

"Omg! Kamu lupa besok hari ulang tahun Stiles?" tersentak kaget, john langsung melihat ketanggalan.

"Oh sial! Besok hari ulang tahunnya! Kenapa aku lupa..?" tanya balik John.

Membuat pandangan aneh, Maria mencurigai satu hal.. "Kapan kamu merayakan ulang tahunnya?" tanya Maria. Yang membuat John terdiam seribu bahasa..

"Itu.."

"Kapan?" desak Maria

"Setelah kematian Claudia.." membelakkan matanya kaget, maria kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Oh john..  Kurasa kamu harus menebusnya kali ini.." jelas Maria.

"Aku tak yakin.. Aku dan Stiles ada masalah.. Masalah ayah dan anak" jawab john sambil menyenderkan kepalanya kekursi.

"Memang, apa permasalahannya?" tanya Maria penasaran.

"Ini masalah keluarga, aku tak bisa cerita.. " bantah john.

"Well,sebenarnya aku pernah mengalami fase seperti stiles dahulu.. Aku dan ayahku berdebat, yang akhirnya membuat kita menjadi saling diam. Aku akui ini salahku.. Aku tak pernah ingin membuatnya terbeban dengan apa yang kuhadapi, sehingga ia menganggapku selalu berbohong. Dan itu rasanya menyakitkan, dari kejadian itu hubungan kami putus sampai aku mulai kuliah di luar kota. Menyelesaikan semuanya, dan mendapat kabar kalau ayahku sakit. Mau tak mau aku pulang, dan kita saling berbicara.. Aku akhirnya mengakui kenapa aku berbohong, Dan kami saling meminta maaf, karena kita berdua tahu, bahwa kita terlalu bodoh dan takut untuk mengucapkannya.. huh, kenangan yang membekas.. coba jika aku boleh memberi saran dekati dan tanyakan ada apa.. beri dia pengharapan bukan pengabaian.. " jelas panjang lebar Maria.

"Huh..  Kamu ada benarnya juga.. " sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya, John kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengambil kuncinya. "Aku akan menemui dia.. Dan mungkin kita saling bicara kembali.." ujar john sambil keluar dari kantornya dan mulai berkendara pulang ke rumahnya.   
.  
.  
.  
*Time line, saat John baru akan pulang kerumahnya*

Setelah menyiapkan semua  _barang barang_ itu dikamar mandi, stiles kini menatap semua itu. jika kalian bertanya apa barang tersebut, mari kita lihat.. Disana ada obat tidur dan obat penenang, kemudian sebuah Silet yang cukup tajam. Oh dan jangan lupakan air yang kini tengah meluber dari bathtub ke lantai, hingga becek.

Menatap kearah cermin, Stiles melihat wajahnya. Dan itu berantakan, wajahnya benar benar pucat. Disekeliling matanya ada lingkaran hitam. Tersenyum, stiles mengalami wajahnya..

"Aku seperti sampah.. " ujarnya pada pantulan di cermin. Menghela nafas, Stiles mulai membuka tutup obat obatan itu dan menumpahkan hampir semua isinya ditangannya. Menatap sebentar,  kemudian ia mengarahkan obat itu kemulutnya.  Menelan obat itu serasa ia memakan sebuah kue dengan satu lahapan, menungu semenit atau dua menit. Hingga tiba tiba ia merasakanan efek dari obat itu, walau tak cukup banyak tapi membuat ia  terhuyung huyung kebelakang.

Stiles kemudian mengulung lengannya dan mengambil silet tajam itu. Berjalan kearah Bathup, ia masuk kedalam air itu.  Airnya cukup hangat namun bagi Stiles entah mengapa air itu serasa dingin, kemudian ia mulai menyesuaikan posisi. Mengangkat tangannya dan mengiris dalam dalam tangan kirinya, ia tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun. Mungkin ini karena obatnya jadi ia tak merasakan sakit yang seberapa.

Memindahkan silet ke tangan kirinya, ia pun mulai mengiris tangan kananya dengan cukup dalam. Setelah kedua sisi pergelangan tangannya telah terluka, Ia kemudian menjatuhkan silet itu entah kemana dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke air yang kini berubah perlahan lahan menjadi merah dan berbau seperti tembaga. Mengedipkan matanya, beberapa kali sebelum kegelapan mengikuti. Ia berbisik pelan..

"Selamat tinggal dan selamat ulang tahun.. "

Tanpa Stiles sadari seorang wanita berdiri dipojok ruang kamar mandinya dengan pakaian putih bersih. mendekat, wanita itu menatap dengan sedih sambil mengumankan sebuah kalimat..

"tidur yang nyenyak dan selamat ulangtahun!.."  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yak!! bagaimana? aneh? entah lah, tapi terimakasih atas semua dukungannya dan telah membaca buku ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan kudos atau coment! semoga kalian suka..  
> .  
> terimakasih!


End file.
